Kiss The Boy
by singmetothesun
Summary: Scorpius is staying at the Potter household for Christmas Eve and is definitely not pining for his best friend.


**KISS THE BOY**   
**~ a HP fic by Ro-RoWeasley  
**

* * *

_If you want to kiss the boy then you better_  
_kiss the boy right now_  
_You ain't got to be afraid of the words you_  
_want to say right now_  
_Cause love is a game we deserve to play out loud_  
_So if you want to play then you better_  
_kiss the boy right now_

~ from _Kiss The Boy_ by Keiynan Lonsdale

#

* * *

"So, you two aren't dead yet from all the workload then?" James asked somewhat distractedly. His tongue poked out of his mouth as he concentrated on levitating the three mugs over to the coffee table. He'd turned seventeen a month before and delighted in showing off his new freedom. "Trust me, give it a few months."

Albus and Scorpius were sat on one of the sofas in the Potter's living room, both in their pyjamas with a blanket stretched over the two of them. It was Christmas Eve, and they were gathered for the annual Potter Christmas movie night. Lily was helping Harry set up the film on the television, both donning bright red Santa hats and Lily in a fluffy snowman onesie.

"Urgh, I swear this is the first day we've had off from schoolwork!" Albus sulked. It was his and Scorpius' O.W.L. year and he couldn't believe the stack of work their teachers had pushed on them for the holidays. They had four essays, planning tasks for two further projects, and careers leaflets to look through as apparently, they would have advice meetings beginning in February.

"I think we've been keeping up alright though," Scorpius said. "We have a revision schedule that we've been following strictly. But we get breaks too, of course! I get Tuesdays off for Quidditch practice and Thursdays for Prefect rounds, and Albus also gets Thursdays off for his Potions club."

James nodded, grinning mischievously. "Roxy and I just sort of winged it. When Fred made us. Git." He stood up straighter and put on a voice that was the worst impression of their cousin. "But Jamie, it swallows you up before you know it, you've got to get stuck in else you'll get to the exams and wish you had studied harder."

"Fred does not sound like that!" Lily was laughing from the floor.

"Meh, I still got more Os than him." James shrugged. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he trilled, making the almost-overflowing mugs, stacked with cream and marshmallows, that Albus and Scorpius had been reaching for meet their hands.

There came a sigh from the kitchen doorway. "James, please stop waving your wand around for everything!"

"You sound just like your mum," Harry said, grinning at Ginny and winking at James. "When I turned seventeen, I had lots of fun making things zoom around Ron's bedroom!"

James shot an incredibly smug look at their mum which disappeared immediately as she hit him around the head with a tea towel. Everyone laughed as James yelped and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not my fault I have a November birthday!"

"Just wait until he has his apparition license," Harry said, sniggering and Albus groaned into his hot chocolate.

"Yes, Dad, high-five!"

Scorpius nearly snorted whipped cream at the childish display from the Potters. James had run forwards and smacked his hand against his father's with such force he simultaneously winced from the noise it made. He then became very aware of how close he and Albus were, their arms brushing together from holding their drinks but as he snorted and coughed, his best friend immediately put a hand to his back, rubbing soothingly as he asked if he was okay. Scorpius felt himself blushing fiercely.

His feelings for his best friend went way beyond platonic and had been for a while.

James then had the worst idea of trying to sit next to Albus. Upon Albus' shout of indignation, because he and Scorpius had this sofa, James protested that he wasn't sitting on the floor.

Albus had been hoping to have the sofa to themselves, not to annoy James but so he and Scorpius could stretch out (Scorpius was taller than James at this point) and maybe even cuddle up together. He blushed as James gave him a knowing look and Albus shoved him, but relented as Mum glared at them. So they moved to accommodate his older brother but then found himself blushing again as Scorpius slipped his arm around him, smiling down at him. Albus couldn't help but lean his head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Albus' feelings for his best friend were way beyond platonic. He just wished Scorpius felt the same way.

The film started and Lily took her seat in the armchair, Harry and Ginny on the other sofa. Albus made doubly sure to keep the blanket on him and Scorpius but James didn't seem to mind. Popcorn and sweets were passed around but Albus and Scorpius found themselves taking them automatically, the pair of them too conscious of their proximity to the other but neither of them knowing the other felt exactly the same. They'd been dancing around each other like this for a good year, afraid of ruining what they already had if they acted upon it.

Scorpius found himself leaning his own head down on Albus', the arm around him absentmindedly stroking the skin his fingers brushed against. He saw the fact that Albus didn't pull away as a very encouraging sign.

As the film continued, Scorpius found himself moving both his arms to surround Albus' chest, and Albus moved so he was side-on to James and facing the television, able to allow Scorpius to hug him and rest his head on his shoulder from behind.

When the credits rolled, Albus honestly felt like he could fall asleep where he was and not move for the rest of time. He felt so safe and secure in his best friend's arms, he honestly felt like he could do anything.

But as everyone started to move, it made reality crash around his ears and he all but jumped off the sofa, causing the bowl of almost-empty popcorn that was in James' hands to crash to the floor.

"Oi, watch it!"

"Sorry!" Albus cried and moved to sort it out but his brother just stuck up a hand, a grin back on his face. Albus rolled his eyes as he knew exactly what was coming.

Sure enough, James whipped out his wand and said, "Evanesco!" and the popcorn vanished.

"I thought they taught you non-verbal spells at N.E.W.T level?" Lily asked sardonically. Scorpius and Albus guffawed while Lily just smirked and James stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Harry disappeared to the kitchen and returned a minute later with glasses of eggnog for them all, and they proceeded with several board games, another Potter family tradition. Scorpius absolutely got his ass handed to him by Lily in Uno. Her seeker reflexes were just that much faster than his, meaning she would always be the first to smack down the cards and gain the points, winning because she'd be out of cards.

They were semi-rivals on the Quidditch pitch, both playing for their House teams for the first time that year. The opening match, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, had been one for the Hogwarts history books as, although Lily had been first to catch the snitch, Slytherin had been so high up on goals that they still clinched the win. James, Chaser and Gryffindor Captain, had been pretty livid but was sportsmanlike about it around Scorpius, given his closeness to both Albus and Lily.

After more eggnog and a round of Monopoly, Scorpius taking the win from Harry due to the numerable games he used to play with his mother, Albus made excuses about being tired so they could head up to his bedroom. Scorpius was glad, not because he was tired, but because he'd been wanting the opportunity for he and Albus to be alone. Something had changed between them over the course of the evening, he could practically feel it in the air.

It wasn't uncommon for Albus and Scorpius to end up on the same bed late at night, chatting away before one of them headed back to their own bed to sleep.

But that night, rather than sitting opposite each other cross-legged or slouched against the pillows, laughing and joking or conversing about Quidditch, they were just laid facing one another. Neither of them were really bothered about the conversation for they were too busy getting lost in the emerald green or stormy grey eyes of the young man in front of them.

Scorpius traced Albus' freckles with his eyes, his face lit by the moonlight streaming softly through the window, memorizing every single one. They pooled closely over his nose and under his eyes and became more widespread across his cheekbones. One hand was under his head beneath the pillow, the other lay limply in front of his chest. Albus Potter was beautiful, and Scorpius realized in that moment that he was falling in love with him.

Albus chewed his lip briefly before moving the hand that lay between them and slowly, gently, entwining their fingers together. He'd known for a while that his feelings for Scorpius lay deeper than friendship. The way he'd catch sneaky glances of Scorpius dressing or undressing from his Quidditch uniform, the way his heart would accelerate at the sight of Scorpius fresh from the shower, his hair mussed from being towel-dried. The way he would feel his cheeks blush furiously when their hands would brush past each other in Potions, the way he looked at no one else but his best friend. Scorpius was breath-taking, and Albus realized in that moment that he was falling in love with him.

There was no conscious decision made. Albus freed his hand that was currently entwined with the blonde's before him, moving it slowly to rest on Scorpius' cheek. Running a thumb over the delicate porcelain skin that glowed in the moonlight, Albus focused back on his favourite grey eyes, searching for a protest or refusal. But there wasn't any, only an intense desire that made his heart jump. In that moment, they both knew they had fallen for each other.

Albus broke, wanting to be as close as possible to the nerdy boy that had stolen his heart, wanting to show how much he loved every fibre of him. He surged forward, their lips meeting in a sweet, gentle but firm kiss that spoke so many words without a single utterance. They had both been burying their feelings for the other, afraid of what might happen, afraid of ruining the special connection they had.

Scorpius responded eagerly, smiling into Albus' lips, left hand burying itself into jet black hair. It was everything he'd hoped for. He lost himself in the feel of Albus, his senses going wild. At some point, Albus moved them and Scorpius followed, not willing to break apart just yet. The middle Potter was now sat with his back against the headboard, pillows forgotten, Scorpius plonked comfortably in his lap as their mouths still connected, their kisses becoming even more intense. Scorpius was quite sure he could die of happiness right there, the electricity and fireworks erupting between them were sensational. Warm, soft hands wandered beneath his shirt and he reciprocated with as much enthusiasm.

Needing to remind his body to breathe before he passed out, Scorpius broke the kiss. Cupping Albus' face, breathing heavily but smiling blissfully, he brought their foreheads together. Albus looped his hands to rest around his neck before snorting softly and starting to giggle. Scorpius joined in, pressing a short peck to his lips.

"Hi," Scorpius breathed.

"Hi."

"So, umm, that happened."

"Yeah." Albus nodded, playing with the back of his (more-than now?) best friend's hair. "Do we do this now?"

"I would very much like to," Scorpius whispered, before stealing another kiss.


End file.
